Girl Meets A New World
by AshleighCroftXo
Summary: Maya Hart leaves everything behind in England when her dad gets a new job offer in New York City. Along the way she meets new friends, new enemies and new romances First proper story, better than it sounds Lucaya
1. Girl meets the new school

Hello guys, this is my second story I believe and I thought y'all would like to get to know me a bit.

My names Ashleigh, I'm 16, I live in England and my favourite colour is black.

Id love to get to know you all too so please tell me your favourite colour and something you enjoy doing!

Anyway, now that introductions are over. Enjoy.

 **Maya's POV**

This is it. My very first day at my new school **John Quincy Adams**. See I'm originally from London, England. But my dad got a new job offer and he took it, the only problem? I had to leave all my friends, family, my whole childhood to move out here. Mum says it wont be so bad, moving out here, she says I can make new friends and new memories. She doesn't get it.. I have the worst time trying to make friends, I always told mum that I had tons and tons of friends but in reality? I only had two. Max and Kat. They were both my age, 16, and they were the best people I had ever met. I used to get bullied very badly for not 'fitting in' and one day they saw me and stopped the whole thing. They were my heroes and ever since that day they have been my best friends. They didn't take the news about me moving very well, But I had promised to call them everyday and visit every holiday. A subtle stroke shakes me from my thoughts.

" Maya darling, I know you don't like the idea of us being here, but its going to be really good for us. I promise you. Now, have you got everything you need?" My mother says in a happy yet sympathetic tone.

I completely ignore what she says and step out of the car, slamming the door as hard as I could, not daring to turn around knowing my mum was giving me the dirtiest look ever. I walk towards the big sign that says ' **Reception** ' whilst thinking about my old school. I remember the clothes i used to wear. A pastel coloured cardigan with a flowery vest underneath, a velvet brown skirt with knee high socks and brown school shoes, My hair in two pigtails complimented by a pink ribbon tied nicely in a bow, along with my thick black glasses. Now my style was completely different, new school, new me, new attitude. I lost the glasses and now use eyeliner to make my eyes stand out, I'm wearing my hair down slightly curled hanging over one side of my leather jacket, which is on top of a black vest top, ripped black jeans and my big black combat boots, which I used to kick open the reception door before strolling over to the front desk.

I'm greeted by an older looking lady, wearing her grey/brown hair up in a bun with the smallest of pink glasses barely sitting on her nose.

"Hello dear, welcome to John Quincy Adams, how can I help you? She spoke with her fragile voice.

"Maya Hart" I reply keeping my face as emotionless as possible trying to hide the fact that I was ever so nervous.

I think she could tell because she gave me a sympathetic smile. "You'll be fine" she says as she hands me my schedule and points me in the direction of my first class. History.

 **Lucas' POV**

Wow I can't believe this is our last year of high school already! I get out of my new Range Rover, which I got for my 17th last month, and walk to wards my friends. I transferred from Texas two years ago and my friends immediately took me in as one of there own. The first person who catches my eye is Zay, he also moved from texas with me, he's been my best friend since we were very young.

"Lucas, what's up my man!" he says, obviously In a good mood as always.

"Hey Zay!" I reply.

Farkle and Riley walk over to where me and Zay are standing. Those two claimed me and Zay as there best friends the day we started and ive loved them ever since.

" Lucas, Zay, can you believe we are graduating this year?!" Farkle shouts gaining a few looks from the students passing by.

I look over to Riley. Damn, Riley Matthews. I've liked her from the day we met, I don't know why but something about her just left me speechless. We have been going out for a year now and I couldn't see me with anyone else.

"Hello, boyfriend, Zay. Have you heard the news about the new gi-?" She says giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"New girl? Is she in our year? Do you think she's single? I bet she's pretty." Zay reply's before Riley could even finish her sentence.

We all laugh it off and walk towards our first class of the year. History.

 **Maya's POV**

I stood outside the class for a good five minuets, contemplating if I should walk through the door or just turn around and run. Me being me I chose to run, as I turned around I bumped into someone.

"Oh My God I'm so sorry!" I say as I look up. When I get to the face attached to the body I just slammed in to my heart stops. There looking down at me was the most perfect boy ever. Sharp jawline, bright green eyes, gorgeous brown hair and the most mesmerising smile id ever seen. I could feel myself getting lost for words, I think he could tell because he let out a small laugh. Oh god that laugh, it was enough to make my knees weak.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You must be the new girl everyone's talking about, I'm Lucas.

"M-Maya Hart" I stuttered, shit.

"Are you lost? what class are you trying to find?"

"History with Mr Matthews?" I reply with a sweet voice.

"That's where we are going, the doors behind you." He stares into my eyes and I get lost in them. I hear an agitated cough, which shakes me from my daydream. Lucas turns around and faces me again, his face is bright red and he looks like he had just seen a ghost.

"Where are my manners? This is Riley Matthews, Zay Babbinauex and Farkle Minkus, my best friends." He points to each person and they all smile at me, expect for Riley.

"I'm his girlfriend, Its _really_ nice to meet you Maya, But I suggest you get to class before the bell rings. Don't want to get in trouble on your first day now do you?" She finishes her sentence and shoves past me through the door.

"Did I do something wrong?" I say acknowledging what had just happened.

"Just ignore her" Lucas replies. "She just doesn't like Mondays" he lets out an annoyed laugh and walks past me with Zay and Farkle.

I take one last breath and walk through the door into my first class. I look around and see 30 kids with there eyes on me.

"You must be Maya, please come in don't be shy. I'm Mr Matthews and I'm your history teacher. Why don't you come to the front and introduce yourself?" Mr Matthews says trying to be as nice as possible.

I walk to the front of the class, trying not to show how scared I was.

"Urm okay, Hey I'm Maya Hart. I moved here from London, England yesterday. I'm 16 and my favourite colour is black," I tell the class outing on the fakest smile I could pull off.

The class claps and Mr Matthews points out a seat for me, directly in front of Lucas. I look over to Riley who was sitting by my side and gave her the biggest smile ever, she returned the favour and rolled her eyes. I opened my book and focused on the lesson. The rest of the day went quite easy, I got to paint in art, got a lead role in drama and scored all the goals in football, in pe. Lucas invited me to sit with them at lunch and he told me about where they all like to hang out after school. Farkle invited me and I said yes.

I walked out of the building and waved goodbye to the boys as Riley glared at me. I heard my mum honk the horn in the car and I ran over to her.

"You look like you really enjoyed today."

"Oh mum it was amazing, I've already made so many friends and I'm doing so well in my lessons! They even have an art class with proper paintbrushes and canvas' nothing like my old school!" I replied getting ahead of myself. My mum smiled and took us home.

I immediately ran upstairs and began getting ready to meet the guys. They told me to meet them at Topanga's at 6. It was 4:30 which meant I had an hour to get ready as it would take me 30 minuets to walk there. I decided on a tight black shirt and a white bodysuit with my Chelsea boots. I left my hair and makeup the same, picked up my phone and began my walk to the café. I arrived just after 6 and there was no sign of the group so I ordered a strawberry and banana smoothie and sat down waiting for them. An hour went by and still no sign of any of them. I got up and left the café when I heard someone calling my name. I turned around to see Lucas.

"Oh so now you decide to turn up?" I say showing my frustration.

"What? Did you not get the text? We changed the time, we are meant to meet now.." he says genuinely confused as to why I had been here for an hour. It was now 7:30, the time we were supposedly meant to meet.

"What text? No one told me anything?" I say showing the hurt in my voice.

"Riley said she had text you" Of course Riley was meant to text me.. She hates me, why else would she pretend to text me and let me get here way earlier than when we were supposed to meet?

"Oh well she didn't, I would stay but it took my 30 minutes to walk here and I'm tired so ill just see you tomorrow.." I say beginning to walk away. Lucas calls me back over to him.

"Wait, let me take you home."

We walk over to Lucas' car and get in. The ride home is pretty silent, all you could here was the faint noise of the radio. They were playing Treat You Better by Shawn Mendes.

"I love this song" Lucas says and turns it up.

I unintentionally begin singing along. I glance over to Lucas and catch him staring at me, I look out the window and sing along the whole way back.

The song comes to a finish just as we get back to mine.

"You've git a really nice voice Maya.." I smile at him as I can feel my cheeks getting hot.

"Thank you for everything today Lucas" he shakes it off and says goodbye. He doesn't drive off until he knows that I'm safely in my house. I run upstairs and get straight into bed.

I slowly drift off to sleep before my phone buzzes and wakes me up, I reach over and check the message.

 **It was really nice to meet you Maya**

 **Good night;)**

 **Lucas Friar.**

 _It was really nice to meet you too Lucas, Or should I say Ranger rick, Texas boy;)_

 _Good night_

 _Maya Hart._

I put my phone down and go straight to sleep.

So guys how was that? What do you think Rileys problem with Maya is? And do you think Lucas is starting to fall for Maya? More drama and romance heading your way in future chapters. Please vote and comment and share with your friends! Have a good day

 _Splish xo_


	2. Girl meets a confession

Hey! How's everyone doing tonight?

So scary stuff, I start college tomorrow!

Anyway, I've read your reviews and most of you would like Maya to be more rebellious as Riley is taking that position right now. Don't worry as we get deeper into the story you will see Maya and Riley's personality's change.

Enjoy

* * *

 **Maya's POV**

It's the 2nd week in to the school year and things are going pretty well. I've become really good friends with Farkle and Zay and me and Lucas are getting very close as well. He's like my best friend, don't get me wrong some part of me still likes him more than a friend but he's with Riley and they love each other very much. Speaking of Riley, she's started to warm up to me, I'm glad. I walk into my history class and go to my usual space, acknowledging my friends in the process.

"Hey guys!" I say with a sweet smile as I sit down.

The boys all reply in their usual tones. I look over to Riley sitting next to me, she's just staring off into space.

"Riles?" I say nudging her ever so slightly to wake her up from the daydream she was having. She looks at me, her face is swollen and red, a single tear drops from her eye.

"Hey, what's going on?" I say hoping to get some information out of the obviously distressed girl.

But no reply, she just sadly shakes her head at me and looks down at her books. I look back at my books and continue on with the lesson, some part of me really wants to know why she was so sad. Is it Lucas? Home life? School? Whatever it is I'm going to get it out of her, I really want her to be able to talk to me about these things.

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

I looked up to the bathroom mirror and see that my face is swollen and red. Great, now everyone's going to know that I've been crying. Why have I been crying? Maya Hart. That's why. Don't get me wrong she's a lovely girl but.. Oh I don't know, I've been mean to her ever since she started here. I don't even know why, I mean I'm not like that. I've dialled the rude comments and glares down but for some reason I just wont let her in. Maybe its the fact that my three best friends are boys and I have a younger brother, so I've never had a 'sister' figure if you will. I was awoken by the bell ringing, I pick up my bag and wipe away the remaining tears. I walk over to my seat just before Maya, she sits down next to me and greets everyone in her _nice_ voice. She glances over at me, shit, she knows I've been crying. I can hear her talking to me but I cant concentrate so I nodded and looked back at my books, hoping for this lesson to end as soon as possible.

Finally we hear the bell ring and every student runs out the classroom to get to the cafeteria. I grab Maya's arm just before she leaves the room. I have to talk to her.

"Hey, everything okay" she asks me, genuinely concerned.

"U-Urm yes, no? I don't know.. I guess I just wanted to apologise, all I've done is been rude to you ever since you came here and there was no reason for it. I guess I was just threatened?" I tell her, hoping she understands what I'm trying to say.

She walks over to the bench bedside us and sits down, she looks at me and pats the space next to her.

"Riley, There is nothing to apologise for! I understand why you were acting the way you did, its not easy to trust new people, believe me I know. All you had to do was talk to me, I don't bite you know." Maya jokes trying to lighten the mood a bit but then her mood changes and she looks at me like she was trying to process what I had said.

"Wait, you're threatened by me? why?" I can see the hurt in her eyes.

" Look at you Maya, you're stunning, you're funny, you're kind and you're Lucas' perfect type.." I say the last bit quietly hoping that she didn't hear what I had said, I look up and see the confusion in her eyes, she heard.

"First of all I'm none of those things, if you really got to know me you wouldn't like it. Trust me. As for Lucas? He's one of my best friends _AND_ he loves _YOU_ Riley, not me, not anyone else. You."

I thank her and she hugs me, I don't know why I've never tried speaking to her nicely before. We link our arms and walk towards the cafeteria whilst joking around on the way.

* * *

 **Maya's POV**

After mine and Riley's little chat we go to find the boys. I'm glad Riley stopped me and confessed what she was feeling. Although I couldn't shake what she had said about Lucas, I mean I know he loves Riley and he wouldn't see me like that? I'm not his type am I? My thoughts are quickly interrupted as we walk into the lunch hall filled with overly chatty high schoolers. It doesn't take long for us to find Lucas, Zay and Farkle.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" Farkle says as I take a seat next to him.

"Just girly things" I reply giving Riley a wink as I open my packed lunch.

The boys shrug it off and we spend the rest of lunch messing around with each other, every so often I notice Lucas staring at me and I know Riley see's it too because she keeps looking between the two of us. I just wish I could persuade her that she has nothing to worry about. The bell rings as we finish our lunches and head towards our final classes.

I was in the middle of painting a picture in Art when the finial bell rings.

"Miss Hart? Are you okay?" my art teacher, Mrs Kossel, says gently making sure I don't disturb my artwork.

"Huh? oh yes I'm fine" I know she doesn't believe me because she gives me a look, then she looks at my art.

"Miss Hart. Do you know what I see here?" Before I can even answer she continues " I see a problem, see your facial expressions and tone of voice tell me you're fine but your art work tells me a different story."

"And what's that story miss? I say genuinely confused by her statement

"That's for you to figure out sweetheart" She gives one last smile before leaving the classroom. I pack my things up and walk towards where Lucas said he'd meet me, still thinking about what Mrs Kossel had said.

I mange to find Lucas quickly and he takes me home. We didn't talk much, mainly because I had a lot on my mind. We arrive and mine and I thank Lucas and tell him that ill see him tomorrow. I run up to my bedroom and lock the door before anyone sees me. I had a lot to think about.

 _Buzz buzz_

My phone interrupts my thoughts once again, I reach over and grab it to notice a text from both Riley and Lucas.

 **Hey Maya,**

 **I was wondering if you could meet me at Topanga's tomorrow night. I need to talk to you about something.**

 **until then**

 **Lucas Friar.**

 _Hey Lucas!_

 _of course I can, ill meet you at 7?_

 _Maya Hart._

I open the one from Riley too and she just thanks me again, I put my phone back down and fall asleep thinking about what Lucas needs to talk to me about.

* * *

Hey guys its me again!

I feel like this chapter was a bit rushed so I'm sorry about that.

So, what do you think Lucas needs to tell Maya? And do you think Riley's confession was genuine?

Find out In the next chapter!

P.S Something happens to one of our characters that will change them forever, any guesses?

 _Splish xo_


End file.
